wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-68.112.211.215-20130430013824
Oh, no, that’s fine!!!! I just needed a bit of information to get me started. Thanks!!! A bright flash of light exploded before Abigail’s eyelids, temporarily blinding her. “AUUGH!!! HELP!!!!!” she cried. She could feel herself falling….falling…..falling………WHAM!!!!! (teehee!) Abigail’s eyelids slowly fluttered open, and she immediately wished they hadn’t. Her whole body roared with searing pain, most likely from her…fall? Would it be considered a fall or a drop? And how was she still alive? “Oh…right….alien from another planet…..” She grinned shakily. “I REALLY need to get that flying thing down…” She slowly took in her surroundings, and as she did so, a small frown unfolded on her cheeks. “Where am I NOW?!?!” All she remembered was that creepy snake guy and then blackness. Abigail slowly stood on wobbly legs. A wave of nausea roared through her head, and she would have fallen, if not for the steadying grip of two animal paws on her ankle. Startled, Abigail kneeled down to find herself face to face with a cute, otter-like blue and white creature. “Well, hello, there,” she whispered softly. The animal chattered in response. Abigail giggled, sitting cross-legged in the grass and taking the creature in her lap. “Hey, you’re one of those Pokemon things that Alexis was talking about, aren’t you?” The animal cocked his head with another chatter. “Now would be a great time to have Sofia’s ability to speak with animals…” Abigail sighed. Thoughts of the princess caused her heart to sink a bit deeper into the abyss that was her ever-darkening optimism. Was Sofia okay? Had Cedric stolen her amulet?!?!?! The animal rested his head in her lap, and Abigail could’ve sworn he was trying to comfort her. “Thanks….” she said softly. She ran her fingers through his fur. “Do you have a name, little one?” The creature looked up at her with his big black eyes. “Well…I’m gonna call you……” She ran her fingers through his fur again. “Cloud!! You’re so puffy and soft.” (yeah, I don’t know if Pokemon are given “names”, but in Abigail’s home world, EVERYONE has a name…) Cloud’s ears perked up. It was apparent that he liked his new name. “Well, Cloud,” Abigail said. “You know this world better than I do. This is your home, but I need to get back to my own and help my…” Her voice cracked a bit. “…my…sisters…” Abigail was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that, in all her thirteen years of living (she IS thirteen, right, Kerry?), she’d had a family when she’d believed them all to be gone. Even though she didn’t know the girls very well, she KNEW she had to get back to them. “Do you know what to do??” she said to Cloud. Before the animal could respond, however, a dark shadow fell upon the girl and her Pokemon. Abigail tensed, slowly turned around, and….. “Oh my goodne—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” “DUN DUN DUN!!!! RRR!” ;) I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and I hope y’all like it!!!! @TLM OML OML OML OML AN AWARD!!!!!! *gladly accepts invisible professional-looking plaque* Now I can hang it on my invisible wall!!! I’d like to thank all the little people who made this possible!!!! XD Yay for fangirl attacks!!!!! I’m looking forward to your next chapter!!! @Kerry Whoa whoa whoa WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! *has major fangirl attack* That is SO AWESOME!!!!! That book sounds really cool!!! And, as long as we’re on the topic of good books, has anypony else here read Love, Aubrey?? SO good, yet SO sad……. ~TLWG